Who are you
by SveaR
Summary: Last chapter is up, and it can also be read by everyone who didn't follow the story. It's pure Conby stuff!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** This is my first Primeval-story and I hope you like it. Reviews are very welcome, preferable _

_constructive criticism._

_Please note that English is not my first language, but I the best I can and I have a great friend reading it over for me!  
_

_I do not own Primeval or any of the character - expect for Addie._

_I rated it "T" just to be on the safe side. _

_Now I just hope you enjoy the story!_

Abby was tossing and turning on the sofa. She and Connor had fallen asleep in the living room while watching a movie.

She eventually woke Connor up. He had noticed this unrest of hers for a while.

Some mornings Abby looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

When he asked her what happened, she only said she'd had a bad dream.

Connor watched her for a bit until he decided it would be better to wake her up.

He gently rocked Abby until she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong Conn? why are you waking me up?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"You were dreaming again!"

"Oh!"

Connor knew that she wouldn't say anything more so he pulled her up and carried her into her room.

He sat on her bed until her breathing told him she had fallen asleep again.

He resisted the urge to stay in her room, but before he left he placed a gentle kiss on Abby's head.

At 4.30am an anomaly alert broke their sleep.

In a rush they got ready to head to Piccadilly Circus, where the anomaly was located.

On their way there Abby broke the silence.

"The dream I'm having is coming back to me a lot lately. I had a similar dream when I was younger, but it changed over the years."

Connor stayed quite, he didn't want to interrupt her. Abby never brought up the dream, so this was a change.

"When I was younger I always saw me playing with a girl a little younger then myself. But now,

there is just the girl." Abby took a deep breath before she went on.

"I see her standing in a distance and I can hear her call out my name.

Every time I try to get closer to her I can't. My feet are pinned to the ground and after awhile she disappears.

My feeling is what scares me most of all.

Jack and I grew up at my dad's. Our mum died when she gave birth to Jack.

From what I know, after my mum's death, there was never another woman in my dad's life.

Still, seeing this girl, is like I am seeing my younger sister." From Abby's voice Connor heard how much this dream is bothering her.

By now they have reached Piccadilly and Connor stops the car before the barrier the military team had build up already.

Both of them get out of the car and before they go over to Sarah and Becker, Connor pulled Abby into an embrace.

"I'm sure we will find out the meaning behind your dream." He places a soft kiss on Abby's head.

"Abby, Connor, over here!" At the sound of Sarah's voice they break apart and run over to her and Becker.

The anomaly was right beside the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain.

"There's no sign of any creatures yet," Becker informed them.

"But at this time of the day there aren't a lot of people around here either, so we can't be totally sure.

Half of the military team is searching the area at the moment."

"Date: February the 12th 2009, time: 5:13am, location: Piccadilly Circus, London." Sarah spoke into a dicta-phone.

It was a new rule from Lester. He wanted all the anomalies reported on an extra tape.

No one understood the reason since the computer saved all the information about every single anomaly, but they had stopped asking.

The closer Abby had come to the anomaly the more she could feel a strange force building up inside her:

a force she had never felt before. Something was different this time.

"Let's close it!" Becker instructed.

"No, wait!" Abby cried out. She ran to the anomaly and vanished, leaving the others speechless behind.

"What the hell..." Becker turned around to Connor. "What now?"

"I will follow her! Close the anomaly and open it up in an hour. I will bring her back."

Without a second thought Connor disappeared through the anomaly as well.

"Close it!" Becker ordered. "Great, what do we do now? Lester will get, let's say,

slightly upset when he hears that they went through the anomaly." He looks over to Sarah.

"We don't have to tell him. There something different this time. I'm not sure what it is yet, but we will find out.

Abby looked like something was basically dragging her into the anomaly."

*** On the other side of the anomaly ***

Abby stood on the other side of the anomaly shocked. She had expected a lot, but not what she saw in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby stood on a field, the full moon giving her enough light to scan the area.

There were mountains all around, there were also houses. One was way closer than the others.

They were not the same kind of houses she knew from Great Britain, but some that seemed to

be built close to the presence. What made the scenery so beautiful to her was that everything was covered in snow.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Okay Abby, the second question is rather stupid.

You ran through the anomaly. But why did I run through it?" She talked to herself.

Abby had no clue what made her run through it in the first place.

The feeling that dragged her to the anomaly grew so great she couldn't ignore it.

That was when her feet began to run, before her mind made a decision.

A sound behind Abby made her turn around. She was relieved to see that it was only Connor who had followed her.

"Are you totally mad?" He asked her harshly. "Lester will kill us."

Without answering his question she said, "Connor, look! Where are we?"

It wasn't until then that Connor recognized the strange and yet so familiar surrounding.

He gazed around. "I have no idea! Come on, let's have a look. We have another hour before Becker opens the anomaly again."

"Connor, everything is so quiet here!" Just when she finished the words,

a sound close to barking made Connor freeze.

Abby turned into the direction of the sound and bent down.

Connor looked at her in disbelief.

"Abby, what if it's some unknown..." he trailed off as he saw that the creature

running straight into Abby's arms was a dog.

"Where do you come from little fellow?" Abby petted the dog.

"Pepsi, komm hier hin." The dog disappeared in the direction the uncommon words came from.

"There is a girl, maybe we can ask her where we are!" Connor pointed over to a shadow standing at the side of the field.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Abby was already back on her feet, standing in front of Connor.

"I have no idea what the voice said, but it surely seemed to be a female voice.

That is just a guy-thing, you know." Connor played it cool and Abby couldn't help but grin at his words.

She rolled her eyes when she answered. "Yep, sure!"

They started to walk over to the side of the field and closer to the person,

who started to walk to them as well, followed by the dog.

The moon was covered by clouds now and non of them could see each others face clearly.

"Excuse us, could you tell us where we are?" Connor asked.

"In Germany!" the girl answered and Abby grinned at the funny accent with which the girl spoke.

She was surprised by the sudden sympathy that rose inside her for the girl.

"Are you two alright? You seemed to be rather confused."

"Yes, thanks. We're fine."

"Okay then, I have to go," the girl left them and walked to the house.

The moment she turned around to call out for her dog, the clouds let the moon go free and the light hit the girl's face.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair with brown wisps in it.

She seemed to be around four years younger than Abby herself. A smile was constantly playing around her lips.

Somehow the girl seemed so familiar to her. Suddenly Abby frowned.

Connor could feel the tension that was suddenly surrounding Abby and turned to her.

"What?" he sounded scared. "Abby what is it?" He started to rock her shoulders.

"Make her stay! That's the girl from my dream!" Abby whispered, clearly in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks Fiona Bee, Kickarora and Katie Magarita for the reviews. Hope you keep reading and enjoying it!

„Wait!" Connor darted behind the girl. "What day is it?"

"Did you hit your head when you came through the anomaly?" the girl asked in a giggly tone, but she went on as if she hadn't noticed Connor's expression the moment she mentioned the anomaly. "It's February the 12th 2009. And before you can ask further, it's 6.20am. Why don't you come with me? I live in the house over there. My grandparents aren't at home so we won't bother anyone while we talk."

Connor turned to Abby motioned her over. When she had caught up the girl held out her hand to Abby, "I'm Addie by the way and that's Pepsi!" she pointed to the dog beside her.

"I'm Abby and that's Connor!"

Addie led them to the house. Before they entered, Connor held Abby back, "She mentioned the anomaly as if it were the most normal thing in the world."

"Do you want coffee or tea?" Addie turned around to them.

"Tea would be great," Connor answered while he took Abby's hand and hoped it would help her to relax a little.

He could only imagine how it would be to stand face to face with a person from your dreams. 'Wait I do stand face to face with a person of my dreams every day – Abby. But that might be a bit different for her now.' Connor thought to himself.

When they sat around the kitchen table, Connor started to sort his thoughts aloud, "So we are in Germany and it's the same day. The only difference is that it's an hour later."

"Connor, Germany is an hour ahead of British time!" Abby laughed. "Can I make a call?" She turned to Addie.

"Sure, I'll get you the phone!" Addie left the kitchen.

"Do you have plan Abby?"

"I want to call Becker. If we are in the right world and in the right time, then he should answer his mobile when I call him from here."

Addie returned to the kitchen and handed Abby the phone. While Abby dialed Becker's number, Connor tried to find out more about the German girl.

"Isn't Addie a rather uncommon name in Germany?"

"Yes, but it's just my nickname. It's the short version of Adelaide."

"Becker!" They got interrupted by Abby's voice. Her eyes grew big. "It's Abby, you will never believe where we are. We're in Germany. It's exactly the same day and year. Could you tell Lester that Connor and I are on vacation? There's something I want to find out over here." She turned the speaker phone on, letting Connor listen to Becker as well.

"On vacation? How am I supposed to explain that to Lester?" Abby could hear that Becker was annoyed.

Connor took the phone and said, "Ask Sarah. She's great with excuses!" Without waiting for an answer he hung up the phone. "I can picture his face now just too well."

"Who's Becker?" Addie wanted to know.

"He works with us, and he might be kind of mad now." Connor laughed.

*Back in London*

"On vacation? Tell Lester they are on vacation? He will kill me. They are crazy. He will kill all of us!" Sarah looked in surprise at Becker who was pacing around. She had never ever heard Becker say so many words at once.

"Let me do that. I will think of something." Even though Sarah was totally amused by Becker's outburst, she wanted to calm him down.

"Open up the anomaly. I will get them back! Leave it open until we are back!" Becker called out.

Before Sarah could stop him, he was already on his way. "Great!" Sarah groaned.

*Back in Germany*

"What do you want to find out here?" Addie asked with curiosity.

"Okay, this will sound quite strange to you, but there are a few things I want to find out about you. I..." Abby trailed off as a familiar light in front of the window caught her eye.

"Connor, the anomaly opened up," both of them were up on their feet running out. Addie, to their surprise, followed them calmly.

"What do we do now?" Connor turned to Abby. "We don't have any guns here."

"You two should calm down. It's the same anomaly you went through, so I bet it will be Becker."

Abby and Connor turned to the younger girl stunned. "What do you know about the anomalies?" Connor asked her.

Addie, without answering his question, started counting down, "5-4-3-2-1." Becker appeared, clearly not amused, leaving Abby and Connor looking from him to Addie back and forth.

The moment Becker's eyes focused on Addie he gasped. "Don't tell me this is true!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: **Here's chapter 4!_  
_It's a little shorter then the ones before but I hope you like it! _

_Reviews are very welcome!_

„What? " Becker's comment caused a surprise outburst by the others.

"Don't tell me you haven't recognized that this girl here and Abby have same features."

He looked to the others "You haven't you noticed?"

Connor looked from Abby to Addie and was surprised he hadn't seen the similarity before.

The girls turned face to face, trying to figure out if it was true what Becker said.

Abby had had her hair short since she was twelve years old and had no idea how she would

look like with it long, but Addie's hair was clearly the same colour that Abby's was naturally.

The situation became awkward and Addie broke it by introducing herself to Becker.

Then she turned around to Connor, "You wanted to know what I know about the anomalies.

Well I'm part of a team of researchers. It was built two years ago. There are various anomalies.

Some lead to the future, some into the past. You can tell the differences of the anomalies by

a slight difference in their colours. The ones that lead to the past are a little brighter than the ones into the future.

The one you came through was new to me, but something was different the moment it appeared.

You normally hear those strange sounds with it that come from the creatures on the other side. T

his time it was all quiet. The colour was different as well; it had a slight shade of blue."

"I have never noticed a different shade of the colour." Connor muttered to himself.

"How did you know it was Becker who came through the anomaly when it re-opened?" Abby wanted to know.

"That was just luck. It was the same anomaly you came through and from what I heard

from your phone call, it was kind of clear it would be him. I didn't expect any dangerous

creature coming from Great Britain." Addie giggled.

"So you have these anomalies here as well?" Connor never thought about the fact that the anomalies would appear in other countries as well.

"Seems like it. You and Abby are here and you didn't arrive on a plane."

Abby stared at Addie, smiling brightly. This girl knew how to shoot back.

"Okay, so we all know about anomalies, now would you two," Becker was pointing at Abby and Connor,

"Please come with me. Lester will kill us." Connor pulled him away from the girls, filling him in with the

information of Abby's dream and that Addie seemed to be the girl from the dream.

"Please give us some time. Sarah is really good with excuses, I'm sure she can think of something."

To Connor's relief, Becker finally agreed, "Okay, I'll do it, but when I get in trouble, I'm getting you back in no time!

See you and good luck!" He waved at the girls and went through the anomaly.

"What have you said to him?" Abby was surprised that Connor was able to convince Becker.

"I told him the truth." He admitted.

"Abby, what do you want to find out about me then?" Addie drew the attention back on her.

"Girls, can we carry this conversation forward inside the house. I'm freezing!" Connor squealed.

Nodding their heads in unison, the girls went back in.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat down around the kitchen table and Pepsi curled up beside Addie's chair.  
"So?" Addie's eyes grew big in the mix of nervousness and excitement of what was coming now.

Before Abby could say a word, Connor blurted something out that had been bothering him since

Addie mentioned the team of researchers.

"So you do work in a team that does research around the anomalies? You are so young."

Addie looked at him, surprised, and a big smile appeared on her face.

"I'm not that young, I'm 18 years. The reason I'm in the team is that there was anomaly in a lake near by.

They needed some good swimmers to check it out. I joined my first swimming team at the age of four,

and ever since then, I'm in the water at least five times a week. So, they chose me with two others and

I was so amazed by those rips in time that I begged them as long I needed until they agreed to take me into the team."

Even though Addie was relieved about the given time, she now wanted to hear what Abby had to say. "So, Abby what do you want to find out about me?"

Abby took a deep breath. She had never felt comfortable revealing her feelings, let alone any dreams.

Dreams seemed to be way too private to her and now she had to talk about one with a complete stranger.

Even though she liked Addie from the beginning, she still was a stranger.

"I have this dream at some nights, where I see a girl standing in the distance. She's calling out my name, as if she needs help,"

Abby stopped and thought about what she said.

"No, actually it sounds more as if she wants to tell me something. She doesn't seem to look scared.

I can't get over to her because my feet are pinned to the ground. But, oh, well this girl, she looks…"

Abby trailed and looked over to Connor who reached out for her hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"That girl, she looks exactly like you." There it was. The words were out.

"Funny!" This was an answer Abby hadn't expected.

"Funny? How so? "Abby looked straight at the girl sitting opposite from her.

"Well, I have a half-sister whom I have never met, but whenever I try to imagine what she would look like now,

she looks exactly like you. I think it's funny that you see someone like me in your dreams while I picture my sister to look like you. "

"Girls, this is getting a little scary!"

Abby turned to Connor, "You fight against the strangest creatures without a blink, and you say this is scary?

You are crazy, Conn." She gently nudged his arm and turned back to Addie.

"It doesn't freak you out?" Abby was amazed by the way the younger girl handled the news.

"No, I have seen so many strange creatures and I have been to places most people only know from their history books. Why would something like this freak me out?"

"You said, 'Whenever I try to imagine what she WOULD look like NOW', what do you mean by that?" The way Abby said that, Connor could tell she was a bit scared of the answer.

"She died in a car accident when I was eight years old. At least that's what I got told." Addie took a break, "This is not what you wanted to hear, or?"

It took Abby a long time to answer; she needed to sort her thoughts first.

"I don't know what I wanted to hear. I guess there is just one question that matters in the end. Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Becker returned through the anomaly, Sarah could tell he was clearly unhappy about how things have turned out. Connor and Abby were nowhere in sign.

"They stay there, and they have their reasons. Connor said you will think of something to explain that to Lester." He talked loud and fast not able to look at Sarah.

"No problem, I have thought of something already. By the way there was no creature around." While Sarah spoke she pulled out her mobile and dialled Lester's number in an instant.

"Hi Lester, we have a small problem here. Abby and Connor are sick; we had to send them home.

I guess they won't be back at work for the rest of the week." Without waiting for an answer she shut her mobile waving it in front of Becker's face.

"See, it's done!" she said in an overacted happy tone with a huge grin, just too tease Becker some more. But it didn't work.

Becker's anger disappeared in a second and even though he tried really hard, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Would you fancy a coffee? Take it as a little thank-you for the call!"

"Sure, I'd love to." The moment Sarah answered the anomaly disappeared.

The military team started to pack up their stuff while Sarah and Becker walked to an open

Café to grab a coffee-to-go before they headed back to the ARC.

"If Lester flips when he sees us it's all on you!" Becker gently hit Sarah's arm with blink.

"Sure he can unload all his anger on me." Sarah rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who put this story to their alerts! I love reviews you know ;-)**

"Who I am?" Addie looked from Connor to Abby before she started.

"Well, I am Addie, I'm 18 years old and I will turn 19 in May. The exact date is May 23rd.

I like all kinds of animals, except for insects. I love swimming and dancing. My biggest weakness is chocolate." She stopped.

"That will lead nowhere!" Abby was rather disappointed.

"Can you tell us something about your family?" The girls looked at Connor in confusion.

"It's simple, Becker was right, you two have similar features, and you just gave me the same look full of confusion.

The way your noses wrinkle when you laugh at me when I say something that sounds stupid to you,

is the same as well. Maybe we will find the answer in your past."

"Okay, then I will go first. I have no idea what you are looking for Abby, so I tell you my story.

But believe me, it's not a long one." Addie refilled their cups with tea before she started.

"My mum travelled a lot before I was born. Australia was one of her favourite destinations.

She met my dad in Great Britain. My mum worked at the Brighton Museum and Art Gallery for two years.

Before I was born she returned to Germany, but my dad stayed in Great Britain.

Mum told me a lot of stories about him, but I have only seen him once. I must have been around three years or so.

I had an older half-sister and a younger half-brother. Putting two and two together, I guess I'm the result of an affair,

but my mum never said it out loud. When I was six my mum died of cancer.

I moved to my grandparents and I started to bug them to tell me stories about my dad, sister and brother.

The loss of my mum made me want to know more about my dad, but they tried to avoid that topic.

At the age of eight, my grandparents told me that my father and my siblings died in a car accident," Addie took a sip from her tea. "That's it basically!"

Connor looked at Abby who was in deep thought. "Does anything sound familiar to you?"

"No. The only similarity at the moment is Brighton. I grew up there and her mum lived there," Abby smiled weakly. "Do you know the names from your siblings?"

Addie shook her head. "No, sorry! I guess my mum told me, but I can't remember."

They sat in silence for while before Connor tried to lighten the mood, "So, you're named Adelaide because your mum loved Australia?"

Abby was surprised, "Your name is Adelaide? Isn't that a very rare name? Do you love that name?"

Addie looked from one to the other, her mind was racing.

"That's it! My name! My mum used to tell me the story of my name. I got it because of my sister!"


	8. Chapter 8

„Before I tell you, I have to make a call." Addie took the phone that was still lying on the table and left the room while she dialed.

Connor moved closer to Abby, "Are you okay?"

Abby laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't know. It's weird and I'm a little scared. What if my dream is true?

What if she really is my sister? It feels like my world is starting to tumble down."

Connor pulled her into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her hair.

"What was that?" Abby pulled away from him to be face to face.

"What?" Connor was confused.

"Did you kiss my head?"

"Me? Kissing you? No, never!" Connor felt his face blush and looked to the door, happy that Addie returned, with a book in her hands, at that very moment.

Abby, on the other hand, enjoyed the fact that it was so easy to irritate him.

She wasn't ready to admit just yet that she had a thing for him, even though she knew too well about the feelings he had for her.

"Everything settled?" Connor asked Addie.

"Yep, I just called someone from the team asking if I could stay home today.

They agreed, but if an anomaly comes up I have to go. I guess you wouldn't mind joining me then.

Also, I've got something that might help us." She smiled and placed the notebook in front of her. "Let's get back to the original topic.

But first off, whatever I say now is exactly how my mum told me the story every night.

"I met your sister when I was already pregnant with you. She was a funny little girl who loved to hear stories about Australia.

The stories about my time in Adelaide were her favorite ones. One day, I must have been 7 months pregnant, she wanted to know if

Adelaide could also be used as a girl's name. When I said yes, she started to beg me to call the baby Adelaide if it was a girl. Her exact words were,

'When you call your baby girl Adelaide you will think of me when you see her. Addie would be a great nickname,

then our names would even sound alike.' I loved the idea that you two would have similar names. Maybe that will help you find her one day."" Addie trailed off.

The memory of her mum brought tears to her eyes.

"I know that story," Abby whispered. Then, a little louder, she went on, "Her name, I mean, your sister's name, was it Abigail?"

"Oh my gosh!" Addie squeaked.

"What, now?" Connor lost track.

"Abby – Addie!" Abby jarred his memory.

Without another word Abby stood up and left the house. She needed some fresh air.


	9. Chapter 9

"I shouldn't have told the story," Suddenly Addie looked years younger then she actually is.

"Addie, Abby didn't tell you the whole story about her dream. She grew up with her dad and her brother, but whenever she had this dream she felt like she'd see her sister. That feeling confused her, and now she's suddenly face-to-face with you. I guess she just needs some time."

Addie didn't say a word. She was lost in her own world. Connor couldn't even tell if his words had reached her.

"You said that whenever you imagined what your sister looks like, you pictured her like Abby. Why is that?"

"I started to picture her when I was around nine years old. I was really shy and was always the quietest one.I started to picture my sister as a cool girl with great clothes and a neat haircut who would never be too shy to give a funny answer. She would always stand up for what she wants. I guess I basically wanted her to be someone I could look up to. My mum told me we had similar features when we laughed." Addie stopped and within seconds she was lost in her thoughts again.

After a while Connor pointed at the book in front of Addie. "What is that?" He had no idea what else to say.

"My mum's diary. She gave it to me a few days before she died. She said it might help me to find my siblings one day. I never opened it though. I was too scared."

Connor sat down beside Addie and opened the book.

"What are we looking for?" Addie asked.

"A name? Maybe your mum wrote your dad's name down. Once we find the name we'll know for sure that you are sisters."

"I know my dad's name. It's Bill."

"Do you know the surname as well?"

"No, sorry!"

Connor smiled at Addie, "See, then we know what we're looking for."

Even though Addie stared at the pages, it was only Connor who really searched for the name.

"There, here it is. Maitland!" he suddenly said out loud. Addie snapped back into reality,

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Abby's full name is Abigail Maitland."

Addie took a deep breath. "So she is my sister for real!"

"Yes, seems like it. Congratulations, you have a great and cool sister," Connor smiled at the young girl pulling her into a hug. Then he got up and went to the door. "I will tell her now."

"Connor, do you mind if I go?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Sure!"

Addie was relieved, "Thank you!"

Addie found Abby sitting on a fence facing the mountains in the distance. She stopped a few meters away from her.

"Thank you for my name. I love it, and I couldn't have asked for a better one!" Abby turned around and was left speechless by what she had just heard. Addie smiled at her, the biggest smile Abby had ever seen on someone's face.

"You're sure it's me?"

"Yes, Connor found your dad's name in my mum's diary. Bill Maitland."

Abby got down from the fence and walked over to her little sister, "And what do we do now?"

"I guess your friends already made up a story that excuses you and Connor from work for a while. Why don't you stay here for a few days? My grandparents are on vacation for another week. We could use the time to get to know each other better."

"You know, you really impress me. How are you able to stay so calm after a morning like this?"

"Simply gifted!" Addie smirked and caused Abby to laugh out loud.

Connor, who watched the scene from the front door, muttered to himself. "Shy girl? Yeah, right."

Then he screamed over to the girls, "So, what is the plan?"

Abby walked a few steps closer to him, "We'll stay here for a few days. Do you mind?" Suddenly, she realized that Addie wasn't following her and turned around to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, but do you mind..." Addie trailed off.

"What?"

"Can I hug you?"

Abby cracked a smile and pulled her sister into a big bear hug, "Any time little sister, no need to ask!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter! But here it is finally, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Let me know what you think of it by reviews. They are really appreciated!**

**Two weeks later**

The days in Germany flew by for them.

Abby enjoyed their time with Addie to the fullest. They talked a lot and Addie showed them loads of great places in the southern part of Germany.

Connor was waiting for Abby downstairs. She had wanted to change into more comfortable clothing for their weekly movie-night. That was nearly half an hour ago. "Abby", he called out, but silence was the only answer.

Another ten minutes later Connor decided to go and see if she was alright. The first few days after they returned from Germany (by plane) she was all excited about having a younger sister, especially about the fact they were so much alike, but during these last days she was lost in thought a lot.

Connor found Abby in her bedroom. The door was open and she was sitting beside her window and staring out of it. Before entering her room, Connor took another moment to look at her. Even though they lived together for a while now, he was always surprised by her beauty.

Connor softly knocked on the door frame, "Abby, are you alright?"

Abby turned around with a small smile on her face, "Yes, just thinking."

"Do you want to talk?" Connor sat down on the windowsill.

"The dream I had of Addie, it hasn't returned since we got back. I'm wondering what she would have told me in my dream. I know it sounds stupid, but it's bothering me."

"Abby, you can call her and ask if there is something more she wants to tell you," Connor grinned at her.

"I know! But still..." Abby got up and pulled Connor with her, changing the subject, "Now, let's start our movie-night. Do you want popcorn?"

"Sure!" While Abby prepared the popcorn Connor started the DVD.

When Abby joined Connor on the sofa, she handed him the bowl of popcorn and made herself comfortable. She cuddled up on the sofa with a blanket spread around her. Her head resting on the armrest.

Just like every week, Abby fell asleep before the movie ended and it was up to Connor to carry her to her room.

And just like every week, he fought back the urge to stay in her room watching her sleep.

That night Abby's dream returned. She could see Addie standing in the distance, but something has changed. Addie called out for her, "Abby!" Abby could see her little sister wave at her.

Both girls started to walk closer to each other. "So, what do you want to tell me?" Abby asked.

"Well I actually wanted to tell you that I'm your sister, but you found me in real life, so there is just one more thing I have to say you," Addie smirked at her older sister, "Get you that boy!" Abby started to laugh, "Sure, will do!"

Abby woke up and found herself still laughing. Some people cry while they dream, she had laughed instead. She had told Addie about her feelings for Connor while they had watched him playing with Pepsi in the snow. Abby turned her bedside lamp on.

Suddenly the door to her room flew open, "Abby, are you alright!" Connor's voice told Abby that he was worried, but the expression on his face caused even more fits of laughter from her. He sat down on her bed waiting for Abby to stop laughing. "I guess you are just fine," he grinned at her.

When she calmed down she said, "Yeah, I'm alright. I just dreamed my dream to its end."

"Oh, okay! That is good isn't it?" Abby gently hit his arm, "Sure Connor that's what I was waiting for!"

"Great then I can go back to sleep! See you in the morning!" Connor stood up just to be pulled back down by Abby.

"Why don't you stay here, just in case there's a nightmare coming my way?"


	11. Chapter 11

Connor tried to fight the process of waking up. He hated the crossover from sleeping to being awake, the crossover from dream to reality. Today, even more so, because of the dream he had: a dream about Abby.

Still half asleep, Connor turned to his side to cuddle up in the blanket a little longer. Instead of getting ahold of the edge of the blanket, his arm hit a body. Before he was able to move away, a hand grabbed his arm and the body cuddled into him. For a moment Connor was about to freak out, but then he breathed in a slight scent he knew well: Abby.

His eyes flew open and in the twilight of the dawn he could see that it wasn't his bed he was lying in. He was in Abby's room and it was really her who was sleeping beside him. A huge grin appeared on his face. Now this was even better than his dream.

Connor spent the next hour watching the sleeping blonde girl in his arms. Suddenly the alarm clock started to go off, he turned it off as fast as possible while trying not to wake Abby. He knew she could sleep another half an hour if he was first in the bathroom. Connor kissed Abby's head before trying to release his arm from her hand. Just when he was about to get out of bed, Abby opened her eyes.

"Good morning!" by the sound of her voice he could tell that she had been awake for a while now. "Did you just kiss my head?" Abby asked, trying to hide the smile from him.

Connor's heart skipped a beat in time. He felt like he was having déjà vu. They had just had the same conversation in Germany. "No, I told you, I would never kiss you." Abby turned on the light to see Connor's face turn bright red.

When Abby sat up in her bed, Connor decided the best thing to do would be to just leave. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Thanks for watching after me tonight!"

Connor turned around once more, "You're welcome! Any time!" he smiled weakly.

When Connor disappeared into the bathroom, Abby got up to prepare breakfast. She decided to make pancakes. They hadn't had them for a while now.

The moment the first pancake was done, Abby heard the bathroom door open. She put the pancake on a plate and the rest of the batter into the pan. Abby could feel Connor's eyes on her.

She took the plate and turned around and found Connor closer to her than she had thought. They were only inches apart.

"Breakfast is done!" She smiled at him while handing him the plate.

"Thanks!" but he didn't move, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Connor," Abby's voice was nearly a whisper. Addie's words, kept spinning in her head, 'Get you that boy!' "You know, it's too bad you would never kiss me, but would it be okay if I kissed you?" Abby smirked at him and before Connor could answer she took the plate away, placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

The moment their lips met, neither of them could be happier.


End file.
